How Did I Do?
by awesomecrazychick1997
Summary: Carrie has been in a relationship with Larry for a month and a half. She decides to take things to the next level with him and ends up finding out something she never would have thought.


How Did I Do?

General POV:

Practice is almost over for the Newmans so they are having fun talking about teenage stuff until it's time to go home. "I hooked up with this guy the other day and he was horrible in bed.", Konnie says. Carrie and Kim were talking with Konnie about skills in the bedroom.

"Well, I for one, am awesome in bed.", Carrie says. "I bet Larry would know.", Kim says giggling. Carrie's face turns red a little bit. "No. We have not done that yet.", Carrie says. "Sure. Whatever you say.", Konnie says. "Hey Larry. Can you come over here?", Konnie asks.

Larry looks up from the book he was reading before sighing while putting his book down and walking over to them. "Yes?", he asks looking curious. "How is Carrie in bed?", Konnie asks. Larry looks surprised for a second. "Um. I don't know. We haven't done that yet.", Larry says with a shy look and his cheeks turning red.

"Really?", Kim asks. "Yes really.", Larry says before walking away to go read his book again. After he sits back down, Kim and Konnie look at Carrie. "What?", Carrie asks. "You two haven't slept together yet? You and him have been together for like a month and a half.", Kim says.

"Well, I might do that with him tonight. He is staying to hang out with me. We could have some fun since Mina will be gone. She's leaving to go spend the night at Trina's.", Carrie says. Kim and Konnie look at each other, smirk, and then look back at Carrie.

"Well, I think we're gonna go.", Kim says while her and Konnie get up. "Bye Larry. Bye Carrie.", Konnie says as they walk out the garage. Carrie sits there for a minute suprised at them doing that. She shakes her head. "Those two..", she says to herself.

She sits there until she feels a hand on her shoulder. She looks up to see Larry looking down at her. "You want to go watch a movie?", he asks. She only nods as she gets up. They walk to the living room. Larry sits down as Carrie puts a movie into the DVD player.

"Do you want a drink?", Carrie asks. "Yes please.", Larry says. Carrie goes into the kitchen and grabs two glasses and a bottle of Jack Daniels. She brings it into the living room and fills both glasses up. She hands one to Larry before sitting down next to him.

They sit there quietly, drinking their drinks as the trailers play. By the time the movie starts Carrie and Larry's glasses are empty. Carrie refills them and grins at Larry while handing his glass to him. He grins back while taking a big gulp of the drink.

About halfway through the movie, the Jack Daniels is all gone and Carrie and Larry are both tipsy and bored. Carrie looks over at Larry. She smirks as she decides to make things hotter. She gets up and sits on Larry's lap. He looks up at her surprised. She grins playfully at him before bringing her mouth down against his.

He stares wide eyed at her then closes his eyes as he kisses back while putting his hands on her hips. Carrie gets suprised when she feels Larry move his hands lower and grab her ass in his hands. She pulls back and looks at him to see that he has a mischievous look on his face.

Carrie gets a confused look on her face. He never acts like this. Her thoughts are interuppted when he starts kissing her neck and sucking on it. She lets out a little moan. He stops when there is a hickey left on her neck. He kisses her while picking her up.

Carrie wraps her legs around his waist as he carries her up to Carrie's room. He nudges the door open and closes it behind him with his foot. Larry puts her down on the bed and crawls on top of her. He starts attacking her neck with kisses and bites.

Carrie lays there panting as she feels herself getting wet. She has never seen this wild side of Larry, but she likes it. Larry plants kisses that lead down to her chest. Carrie gets anxious as his kisses get lower and lower until his mouth is in between her breasts.

He sits up and pulls Carrie's shirt off quickly and throws it behind him, causing it to just land on the bedroom floor. He reaches behind her back and unclips her bra before, like the shirt, he tosses it behind him. He lays back on top of her and starts kissing and licking the space between her breats.

She moans when he starts rubbing one of her nipples while taking the other one into his mouth. She whimpers when she feels him graze her nipple with his teeth. After playing with her chest for a few minutes, he stops. She watches as he starts kissing lower and lower down her body leading down to the egde of her jeans.

He starts pulling them down and throws them behind him after removing them. He pulls her so she is sitting on the edge of the bed. He also lays her on her back. Carrie is surprised at Larry's confidence since he is usually shy and nervous. She watches as he kisses her inner thigh, slowly getting closer to the edge of her panties.

He bites her panties and slowly pulls them down with his teeth. Carrie watches as takes them off and throws them, adding it to the growing pile of clothes on the floor. She looks down to see him grip her knees and spread her legs before planting a kiss on her bare womanhood.

Carrie bites her lip and grips the bed sheets. She starts moaning when she feels Larry's tongue start flicking her clit. Her breathing starts getting erratic. She lays there with her eyes closed as Larry goes down on her. Her moaning increases when Larry starts darting his tongue in and out of her.

She moans and grasps his hair in her fingers. He keeps going until he suddenly stops. Carrie opens her eyes and looks down to see why he has stopped. Before she could ask why he stopped, he puts two fingers into her. She closes her eyes again and lets out a small moan at the feel of his digits in her.

She bites her lip when he adds a third finger. He starts thrusting his fingers in and out of her. Carrie moans loudly. He keeps thrusting his fingers in and out of her for a couple more minutes. Carrie's moans start turning into screams as she gets closer to her release.

Her walls clamp down around Larry's fingers as she lets out a loud scream. Her juices cover Larry's hand. Larry removes his fingers from her and puts them into his mouth. Carrie watches surprised as Larry licks his hand clean.  
After doing that Larry starts taking his clothes off until he is naked.

He starts kissing Carrie. Carrie giggles while pushing Larry onto his back and straddling him. She opens the top drawer of the small dresser next to her bed. She reaches in and after digging around, pulls out a condom. She opens it and puts it on Larry.

Carrie gets excited when she feels Larry guide the tip of his dick to her opening. Larry grabs Carrie's hips and roughly thrusts up into her. Carrie cries out as Larry starts pounding into her senselessly. "Oh god! Oh god!", she moans. Carrie can only grip Larry's hair in her fingers from the pleasure she is feeling.

She has never had someone that could give her that much pleasure. She moans as her body bounces from how roughly Larry is fucking her. She cries out in surprise when Larry suddenly flips them over so he's on top. He gives her no time to react and keeps thrusting into her.

Carrie's moans get louder and louder the more Larry fucks her. After about a minute, she feels her climax coming fast. "L-Larry! I'm gonna cum!", she yells. She gives out a loud scream as her walls clamp down around Larry's manhood and her juices pour out all over the sheet.

She lays there dazed from the intensity of her orgasm as Larry keeps fucking her relentlessly. As she comes down from her high, she starts feeling the pressure building up in the pit of her stomach. She starts moaning and digs her nails into Larry's back leaving scratches down his back.

Larry hisses and thrusts into Carrie harder. She starts screaming as she feels her second orgasm about to overtake her. She feels Larry's manhood pulsing and knows that he will be cumming soon. As her orgasm hits, her eyes roll up into her head and her back arches.

Larry makes one final thrust before cumming in her. He lets out a deep grunt. Larry pulls out of her and lays down beside her. They both lay there panting and sweaty before Larry rolls on his side and pulls Carrie up against him with her back facing him.

He wraps his arm around her stomach and pulls her close while nuzzling his face into the back of her neck. Carrie lays there amazed because Larry is 1000 times wilder than she ever would have thought. She closes her eyes and snuggles into his embrace.

The next morning, they wake up to the sound of birds chirping. Carrie sits up and sees Larry start to open his eyes. "Good morning.", Carrie says as Larry sits up. "Good morning.", he responds. Carrie gets up out of the bed. She tries to walk but is unable to. In disbelief, she sits back down on the bed. She has never been with anyone that could do that to her. "H-how did I do?", Larry nervously asks.

-Hi everyone. It's awesomecrazychick1997. Well, this is the first thing I have written with smut. I would like to know what you all think. If you want more stuff like this, all you have to do is hit the review button and say that you want more. Until next time- 


End file.
